Coisas Como Feriado
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Era dia da Proclamação da Republica, e sendo um Estado,sabia como esse dia era importante, mas a questão é que no final do dia,depois de todos os "deveres estaduais",estava sozinho, e queria poder aproveitar seu "final" de feriado...Mas como? São-Minense


_Coisas de feriado_

_Era dia da proclamação da republica, E Rio, como Estado sabia como esse dia era importante, como não? Aconteceu em sua casa mesmo! A questão é que no final do dia, depois de todos os "deveres estaduais", estava sozinho, e queria poder aproveitar seu "final" de feriado...Mas como? Leve Yaoi/ São-Minense_

Sentiram Saudade dos Estados?  
>Espero que sim!<br>Á poucos dias acabei os esquemas da fic, organizei os capítulos e tal, só preciso de mais tempo para terminar os capítulos inacabados, e escrever os não feitos.

Mais como este cap não encaixava na fic, o trouxe como um extra especial, felizes?

* * *

><p>Era dia da proclamação da republica, e como Estado sabia como esse dia era importante, como não? Aconteceu em sua casa mesmo! Á 122 anos, para ser exatos...<p>

Foi um dia bem difícil para ser sinceros, e no fundo não tinha certeza se conseguiria estar na frente de uma republica... Foram tantos e tantos anos de monarquia...

Se sentia falta desses tempos? Às vezes sim, na verdade, não de muitas coisas, mas algumas coisas ainda faziam um pouco de falta...

Tipo...Ah! Sair para beber com Dom Pedro I!

Quantos podiam dizer que saíram para beber com o Imperador?...Ainda vivos podiam dizer?

Rio de Janeiro suspirou cansado observado a pilha de documentos que ainda tinha que revisar sob sua mesa.  
>Trabalhar num feriado... Tsc...Quando era capital, não era assim, tão cruel tanto Brasília!<p>

Retirou seus óculos de leitura, e espreguiçou-se gostosamente sobre sua cadeira. Odiava usar óculos...

M-mas não usava por que a vista estava ficando cansada por que era um velho! Nãaao! Isso jamais!

...

Só tinha 500 anos e bolinha... Nem era tanto assim...

- Merda... –Resmungou esfregando os olhos – Acho que vou comprar lentes de contato...

Jamais usaria óculos! Jaaamaaais! Quer dizer, iria ficar parecendo um nerd, ou pior! Parecer irmão de São Paulo!

Suspirou mais uma vez ignorando o assunto de sua visão, depois de todos os "deveres estaduais", estava sozinho, e queria poder aproveitar seu "final" de feriado... Mas como?

Pegou seu celular e checou a agenda telefônica, ao tempo que puxava seu velho Note para entrar no MSN.

Agenda telefônica de Rio!

Alagoas  
>Amanda<br>Amazônia (O certo seria Amazonas...)  
>Amapá<br>Amsterdã  
>Bahia<br>Bruna

E assim seguia até achar alguém interessante, ao tempo que no MSN...

Osaka acabou de entrar

"Osaka?" Onde raios fica Osaka? Afinal, nesse MSN só tinha Estados adicionados, e seu pai...

E depois de uma rápida consulta ao Google, descobriu que era uma província do Japão...

POR QUE TINHA UM CARA DO JAPÂO NO SEU MSN?

Clicou duas vezes em seu nome. E perguntou exatamente isso, em inglês claro, embora o seu não fosse dos melhores... Mas o que podia fazer? Não era como certos nerds fumantes, não falava japonês...

O nipônico lhe respondeu algo que, traduzindo para brasileirês soava como:

"Add do msn de Sampa, pq?"

E falando do nerd...

" Er...E por quê?"

"Ah, sei lá cara, Sampa me fala muito de você, fiquei curioso."

Para um japonês esse cara ou era muito informal, ou sua tradução Inglês-PT-Brasileirês era-...Espera!

" Como assim fala de mim! O que ele fala?"

" kkkkkkk, Foi mal, eu não posso dizer!"

"Como não pode? Se aquele idiota ta falando mal de-"

"Ei! Eu não disse isso cara! Relaxa"

"...Então o que ele fala?"

" Beeeeem...Ah! Tenho que sair! Tokyo ta me enchendo aqui, Té!"

"Espera!"

" Vô te passa o telefone dele, pelo que sei, acho que ele mudou de número..."

Mudou? Como assim mudou? E nem lhe disse?

"...Então cara, anota ai que eu to saindo, é (11) 73..."

Osaka acabou de sair

Observou desacreditado o papelzinho a sua frente por um instante.

Em primeiro lugar!

Um japa tinha lhe adicionado pelo MSN de Sampa, sendo que o mesmo nerd tinha o excluído do msn á séculos!

Exagero, o MSN nem tinha séculos

Segundo!

Esse mesmo nerdizinho andava falando mal a seu respeito em OUTROS PAÍSES!

E TERCEIRO!

Um cara do outro lado do mundo teve que passar o número de celular de seu vizinho, por que o mesmo NÂO TINHA LHE PASSADO O NOVO!

Bufou totalmente irritado, pensando em dizer umas verdades para o paulista.

Engraçadamente, estava mais irritado com o fato de não saber o novo telefone do outro Estado, do que pelo fato de o mesmo estar fofocando a seu respeito com outras Províncias.

E assim discou o bendito telefone.

- Alô?~

-... – Não soube o que responder por um instante... Seu vizinho-louco-workholic-chato...Parecia...Feliz?

- Hmmm...Rio, é você?

- Como sabe?

- Tenho seu número ué, só não olhei antes de atender.

- Ah...Ah! Falando em número!

- Hum? Ai! Ai! Quente! Quente!

-...Que tu ta fazendo?

- Ah...É difícil tirar algo do forno com o telefone no ombro...

-... Tu ta cozinhando? – A visão de Sampa com um aventalzinho "A melhor mãe do mundo" inevitavelmente passou por sua cabeça, fazendo, sem entender por que suas bochechas se ruborizarem.

- Isso, acabei agora, a melhor comida do mundo! Depois da feijoada, é claro.

- Aaaah, e o que seria?

- Lasanha!

Isso explicava totalmente a felicidade do paulista...Era um total viciado-aficionado-Maniaco por massas, e comidas assim...Culpa da influência italiana que tinha no sangue provavelmente...

Levar ele e Espírito Santo a uma pizzaria, era o mesmo que declarar falência econômica.

- Cê quer vir comer?

...Seu rosto ruborizou-se outra vez...

- C-como é?

- A Lasanha ué, meu celular ta apontando que cê ta ligando daqui mesmo, ta num hotel?

...É, ele estava em São Paulo, na capital...Mas não em um hotel, e sim num apartamento alugado que tinha na cidade...Que Sampa não saiba disso, que não saiba disso! Poooor favor!

- Ah...É.

- Beleza, se quiser, pode vir...Mas traga cerveja! Muuuuuuita cerveja! As minhas acabaram...Ah! E limão! Uma caipirinha, ou até meia dúzia cairiam tão bem~

- Cachaceiro.

- Cê fala isso, mas é sempre um dos primeiros a cair bêbado nas festas...

- I-isso por que minha resistência não é muito boa!

- Claaaarooo~ Vem o não?

E ele foi, e passou seu finzinho daquele importante feriado, bebendo, falando de porcarias, e comendo lasanha.

Por um instante esquecer os problemas

Este parece ser o milagre dos feriados, ou ao menos, a maioria deles né?

De fato, esqueceu de perguntar sobre Osaka, ou sobre o novo número, e tantos outros temas pendentes.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, notou que tinha dormido no apê do paulista, mas o mesmo parecia nem ter dormido lá...

De qualquer forma, verdade seja dita

Aproveitar feriado era ótima, mas...

Enfrentar num meio de semana uma ressaca...

Era dose...Alias, muitas doses...

- Por que São Paulo e Rio estão com essa cara de dor?

- Ressaca de Feriado Brasília, ressaca de feriado...

* * *

><p>Quase duas da manhã, e eu tenho que acordar as 7am...Ok, estou perdida.<p>

Mas ao menos não estou de ressaca!  
>Haha!<p>

Ai, força pra trabalhar hj viu .


End file.
